


some nights

by FreePandaHugs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry for this, Implied Sexual Content, they're like 18-ish, what even is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePandaHugs/pseuds/FreePandaHugs
Summary: some nights he would just drop by for some playful banter, his skin clad in black leather.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	some nights

some nights he would just drop by for some playful banter, his skin clad is black leather. he would come with a flower in his hand to give to her, bowing dramatically in front of her and kissing her hand before gifting her the small plant. she would usually scoff at him and flick his bell, shooting back and equally playful comment. they would go on until the early hours of the morning. 

other nights he would come with sad eyes, dropping his transformation as soon as they were securely hidden inside her bedroom. he would break down in front of her, tell her about his thoughts and struggles. she would let him cry on her shoulder and hold him tight, so tight all his worries and fears had no choice but to escape him in fear of being suffocated by her reassuring embrace. 

some nights, though, some nights he came with a purpose, making her dance around his little finger until he had her where he wanted her. they played a game of cat and mouse, almost always ending with the both of them falling on top of her bed, kissing whatever patch of skin was available.

those nights usually ended with nothing in between them, with heavy panting and silent i love you's. those nights were beautiful, when the world stopped for them to be just them. just two souls desperately in love with each other, creation and destruction, wanting to feel what it would be like to be normal for once, to act like people their age, to not worry about anyone but themselves. 

tonight, however, is none of those. tonight is full of desperation, her heavy breathing filling the silence in the room full of butterflies. her screaming was nothing compared to the sound of her heart shattering inside her chest as she held the lifeless body of what used to be her partner in crime, her love, the only person she could trust with anything and everything. 

tonight was not one of those nights. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this, but my heart wanted to write some angst T-T  
> i hoped you liked this little thingy, leave a kudo if you did :D


End file.
